Sample processing in immunohistochemical (IHC) applications and in other chemical and biological analyses may require one or a number of various processing sequences or protocols as part of an analysis of one or more samples. The sample processing sequences or protocols may be defined by the individual or organization requesting an analysis, such as a pathologist or histologist of a hospital, and may be further defined by the dictates of a particular analysis to be performed.
In preparation for sample analysis, a biological sample may be acquired by known sample acquisition techniques and may comprise, for example in IHC applications, tissues generally or even in some applications one or a plurality of isolated cells, such as in microarray samples, and may be presented on a sample carrier including but not limited to microscope slides. Furthermore, the sample may be presented on the carrier variously and potentially in some form of preservation. As one example, a sample such as a layer or slice of skin may be preserved in formaldehyde and presented on a carrier with one or more paraffin or other chemical layers infiltrating the sample.
Immunologic applications, for example, may require processing sequences or protocols that comprise steps such as deparsffinization, target retrieval, reagent application, and staining, especially for in-situ hybridization (ISH) techniques. In some applications, these steps may have been performed manually, potentially creating a time-intensive protocol and necessitating personnel to be actively involved in the sample processing. Even when performed automatically, there have been inefficiencies in such systems. Attempts have been made to automate sample processing to address the need for expedient sample processing and a less manually burdensome operation. However, such previous efforts may have not fully addressed certain specific needs for an automated sample processing system. Previous efforts to automate sample processing may be deficient in several aspects that prevent more robust automated sample processing, such as: the lack of sufficient computer control and monitoring of sample processing the lack of information sharing for processing protocol and processing status, especially for individual samples; the lack of practical information input and process definition entry capabilities; the lack of diagnostic capabilities; and the lack of real-time or adaptive capabilities for multiple sample batch processing.
Past efforts at automated sample processing for samples presented on carriers such as slides, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,861 to Ventana Medical Systems, Inc. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,091 to LabVision Corporation, have not afforded the various advantages and other combinations of features as presented herein.
One of the various aspects that may be significant to users of automated process systems is that of handling information related to the process, the substances used in processing, or even the process instrument itself. In this regard, it has often been considered that operators have to have particular knowledge and skills in order to assure the integrity of the process or instrument or result. Perhaps as a result of this fact, human error was introduced into the system. The present invention seeks to reduce such effects to some degree and seeks to provide a system that may be considered more user, operator, supplier, or manufacturer friendly.